The north and south of gaea
by f-zelda
Summary: Van is from the north and Hitomi from the south. What will happend when an unknown enemy arise in the north, and the south and north must join their forces to defeat them. Of course VH romance and Dilandau and someone else romance too!
1. The North

I don't own nothing about escaflowne, only the idea of this fic.

Well, my first fiction in English!

1. The North

Nobody knows what happened hundreds of years ago, why the world called Gaea were divided in two parts: North and South. Borderlines separated both regions: Desolate, barren mountains with snow-capped peaks at the ends which were the impassable borderlines, and a big forest called "Ilictus", with a lot of different species of trees, animals and other strange creatures which only exists in.

Many people from the north in their desire for adventure and knowledge tried to pass the forest time and time again, but they failed. They got lost and died in it. Many others died in accidents trying to reach the only possible way to the south. Yet some were lucky and found their way to the North again. So as the years went by, the people from the North lost interest in the South, and nowadays the kingdoms from the North know very little about the South. Nobody from the North has intended to pass the borderlines between the two regions in a long time.

Ancient legends tell that the only ones who know the right way to the South are the sorcerers who are a nation of their own, a nation that exists in all of Gaea. No one exactly knows if these legends are true because the sorcerers are a very reserved clan. They are a nation without borders, country without land.

Sorcerers live by their own rules in their citadels that spread through every country of the North. They are respected because they helped the North regain peace after a great war some years ago, sowing, the seeds of a new peaceful alliance between all the Northern countries, an alliance which allowed their scientific development and their improvement of social and political laws. They have a reputation for having great knowledge and being a trustworthy people. Their advice is sometimes required by governments to make decisions in different matters.

Master! Master! A young boy around ten with short blonde hair and blue eyes yelled as he was nearing at the main library of the sorcerer's temple.

An old man who was standing at a huge library with thousands of books looking for special one turned around. "What is it Frederick? Why are you yelling? You know this is a temple, and you must respect the rules of silence here!" His master answered quite angrily because of his apprentice's behavior.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Master, but I come to bring you some news, and they are very important". Frederick replied with worry.

Seeing Frederick's worried face, his master said, "Please take a seat, Frederick, and calm down." When the child sat in a chair near the library table, the master took a seat across from him. Then he continued in a very calm voice, "So tell me, what happened?!"

"Strange creatures have attacked different villages like Freid, Zaibach, Fanelia and Asturia. They have done a lot of damage at the villages, and many people have died." The apprentice explained more relaxed because of his master's calm.

"What kind of creatures? Have the governments of those kingdoms done something about the attacks?" Ivan, master of sorcerers, asked with the same calm he always seems to have, or at least that is what his apprentice thinks.

"The governments sent their borderline armies behind these creatures." Frederick started to answer. "But they couldn't defeat them." He finished his sentence and then continued speaking very slowly like as if he were thinking that each and every word was the most important to give a good idea of the whole situation. "The survivors said that these creatures are different than any other creature they have ever seen. It seems that their blood is black, they smell like death, also they have many fighting skills, and they can talk our languages. In three words they are intelligent, skilful and powerful. The villagers and the soldiers said that when these creatures were near, they could feel a great fear, as if these creatures were the pure evil themselves."

"When did the attacks begin?" questioned Ivan replacing his calm face to a worried one.

"If the rumors are true, it began two weeks ago. The attacks weren't at the same time, so they are only one group," replied the apprentice.

"So they are on moving," confirmed Ivan.

"Yes," answered Frederick.

"And tell me, is the number of creatures always the same or has the number increased day by day?" He asked again in deep thought.

"Ah!! I don't know Master." The boy answered.

"What can it be Master? I've never heard of something like this before!" He exclaimed with concerned in his voice.

"Of course you haven't, Frederick." He whispered, and then he started to ask again,

"Can you tell me which country was first attacked?"

"Yes, the first one was Freid."

"Oh... I see!" He whispered in deep thought. "Can you tell me which country received the most damage from the attacks?"

It was also Freid. Four villages were attacked while in other countries only one or two were attacked.

"I don't understand." Ivan said frowning, with a distant look, thinking of something else.

"Why Master?" asked Frederick shyly.

"Because Freid is not the nearest country to the Ilictus forest! That ´s why!" answered almost loosing his calm tone of voice. "What are the kingdoms planning to do about these problems now that they were defeat?" asked Ivan with a puzzled look.

"They have called an Alliance meeting." He answered. "They are going to meet in two weeks from now in the capital of Fanelia." He went forward before his master would ask again.

"Oh! I only hope this won't be what I am thinking it is my boy." The old man whispered to himself. "This is not a good thing!" affirmed with a serious voice the Master of the sorcerers. "Send a message to King Van of Fanelia and tell him that I will be at the meeting too. I just hope I can find the answers about all this in time for that meeting." whispered to no one in particular the sorcerer. "Well... what are you waiting for? Go!!

"Yes master!!!" Frederick stood up and ran to the door to deliver the message.

Two weeks later in Fanelia.

The King of Fanelia was standing at the main terrace of the castle watching with a lost look to the South. Every week when the light of the mystic moon shined over the South, the forest seemed to have its own light, and it was beautiful. He had always loved this view, since he was a little boy.

"I wonder what kind of thing in the South can shine with such intensity." The king whispered to no one in particular.

"It is Platea," answered someone from behind.

The king turned around to see who had spoken.

"Excuse me, old man, but do I know you?" He asked surprised to see a short and thin man with white long hair, gray eyes and mustache.

"Excuse me, my name is Ivan I am here for the meeting, and I am representing the sorcerer's clan." The sorcerer answered with a tender smile on his face. "You are King Van? Aren't you?"

"Oh! Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Ivan" he said in response as he shook the old man's hand. "What were you telling me?" questioned Van after the greeting.

The old man was taken by surprised at first but then he replied, "It is an honor for me to meet you at last my lord." The old man continued with the greeting, and then answered: "It is Platea a city from the south, you know!"

"Platea? A city?" He asked confused.

"Well," the sorcerer started his explanation." "Platea is what you were wondering about, when you were watching the brightness of the forest. When the light of the mystic moon shines on the south, the city itself reflects the light of the moon into the forest. That is why you can see the forest with a strange slender light," finished explaining the sorcerer.

"But how it can happen? How can the city itself reflect the light of the moon into the forest?" questioned Van with increase curiosity.

"Because, my young king, every single place in the city was made using white diamond stones. White diamond is a strange stone, and it can only be found in some parts of the South. Platea is also called "The City of Silver" because these stones shine like silver," explained again Ivan.

"Wow! I would like to see this place called Platea," said the king with amazement.

"Well you only need to cross the forest, and you will be in Platea, my lord," affirmed the sorcerer smiling.

"Fanelia is the nearest country from the south. Isn't it?" questioned Van.

"Yes, it is, my king. Don't you think it is time to go to sleep? Tomorrow will be a hard day for you." He stopped the conversation with a tender tone of voice, as a father telling his son what he should do.

"Yes!" He answered, a bit surprised. "I will be very tired if I don't get to bed now."

"So, my lord, I will see you tomorrow in the meeting then," said the old man, starting to leave the terrace. "It was a pleasure to talk with you. Good night, my king. Sleep well!" He said as he was heading directly to his quarters.

"Good night!" was the only thing Van could say, watching as this strange old man left him.

"Well, I'd better go to bed too!!! I am very tired by now!!" Van muttered to himself.

The King of Fanelia woke up with the firsts rays of sunlight in his room. The night before was the first one in many nights in which he could rest well without nightmares and worries in his mind. He was calm now because all the kingdoms had agreed to come to the Alliance meeting to discuss this new enemy that they had in common. He knew that working together as an alliance; they would find a way to defeat these strange creatures. This certainty calmed him. Also he knew he had to set aside all his disagreements with the other members of the Alliance. It would be costly to his pride, but his people were first and then his pride, even if he had to agree with Dilandau, the King of Zaibach, with whom he had many disagreements specially in the violent and disgusting ways that this king liked to solve some problems in his country.

The meeting would take place today after breakfast. All the kings were already in the castle: Dryden Fassa from Asturia, Dilandau Albatou from Zaibach, Chid from Freid, Queen Yukari Uchida from Bashraam, King Allen Schezar from Aulis, and the Master of sorcerers Ivan.

Then he changed to his usual king clothes and went to the dining room to eat breakfast. It was very early, so he didn't expect to see anyone at breakfast, and this relaxed him, especially because he wouldn't see Dilandau until the meeting. It was enough seeing him at the reception when Dilandau arrived at Fanelia, and that wasn't pleasing.

When he arrived at the dining room, Dryden, king of Asturias, was already seated at the breakfast table waiting for his breakfast to arrive.

"Good morning Van!!! You woke up early today! Are you nervous about the meeting?" asked Dryden with a grin on his face.

"No! I am not nervous. I would be more nervous if the meeting had been with my council. You know!" answered Van happily. "And Dryden! I am sure that in some way or another we will find a solution to this whole mess about these creatures!" He said with confident in his voice.

"Yes, Van, I am pretty sure of that too," replied King Dryden. "Well, are you going to tell me more about your last discussion with your councilors?" He asked with a smile.

When he finished with his question, a maid just arrived and asked the Fanelia King, "Good morning, my lord! What would you like for breakfast?

"Good morning Nam! I would like the same as I always eat for breakfast!" answered the king.

"All right my lord, in a minute I will bring both breakfasts!" She said and walked away to the kitchen.

When the maid was gone, Dryden continued with the matter that was left unfinished before. "Well, are you going to tell me what happened with your councilors?" He asked for the second time.

"What do you mean?" asked Van with innocence in his voice, attempting to elude the matter.

"You know Van, Merle told me!" stroked back Dryden with a triumphant grin.

"I should have guessed it! Merle is always talking," replied Van in disappointment.

"Your little sister is worried about you, that's all."

"Yes, I know!" He replied half-heartedly. These days my councilors are always asking the same thing "When are you going to chose a wife my lord? You know, you are twenty-five now. You are old enough to be a father!" He explained mocking some of his councilor voices. "Tell me, Dryden, I want to marry for love, no because it is my duty as a king to produce an heir. Is that so bad? Really I don't know why anybody can't understand me!" He exclaimed with passion in his voice.

I understand you Van and also Merle does, but you also need to understand that we all want to see you happy being with someone, than seeing you all alone like you are now. "You need someone by your side, someone who can understand you, love you and take care of you, and you can do and feel the same for her. Dryden explained seriously."

"Yes, Dryden, but it seems that I can't find the girl of my dreams; a woman who can make me fall in love with her! You were lucky to find Milerna but I don't have the same luck!" The king answered feeling miserable.

"Yes Van, but why don't you try to go out there and look for this wonderful girl you are telling me about who you want to meet?" said Dryden. "She won't come all-alone by herself to you. I don't think you have that kind of luck friend!" added smiling.

"If you say so!" said Van without interest.

"Well friend, I think you will need to think about it," replied Dryden. How about eating breakfast?"

"Oh. Yes I am starving, and these delights are getting cold already!"

A few hours later all the leaders were in time at the meeting room. They were waiting for the sorcerer leader to start the meeting. In fact it was said that Master Ivan would start the meeting talking about his news discoveries about these creatures.

They were seated in circle watching each other's faces. Two minutes later the old master arrived, and he stood in the middle of the circle. Then the discussion started:

"Well Mr. Ivan, we are here to hear what you have to say to us." Dilandau said in a sarcastic voice.

Ivan started to talk with a serious face and tone of voice, "Since I was informed of these attacks, I have contacted my others brothers in all of Gaea gathering information about this matter. Especially I have contacted my brothers from the South."

A lot of whisperers filled the room when he finished his sentence

"What do you mean Master Ivan?" asked Chid, the duke of Freid, shyly. "How can you contact them when we haven't got any connection with the South in hundreds of years?

Ivan turned around to see and talk face to face with the Duke. "Well, I'm very sorry I forgot that King Dryden is the only one here who knows the whole story of the sorcerer's clan," said the Master embarrassed because of his forgetfulness.

"We are listening to you," said in unison Dilandau and Van, with curiosity in their faces.

"Our duty is to guard all the knowledge of Gaea and guide the governments to find the right ways to reach the steady growth that their countries need." He started his explanation watching the faces of all who were present, except for Dryden who already knew what the master sorcerer would say. "Our clan exists in all of Gaea, and we usually are in contact with all our brothers in the planet. It doesn't matter if it is the South or the North where they are living," explained Ivan.

"Master have you ever been in the South?" asked king Van, with an increased curiosity.

"No, I have never been in the South, but I keep contact with many brothers from the South." Ivan replied.

"But you do have information about the south. Don't you?" asked Van again.

"Yes, your majesty; the sorcerers must know everything about the secrets of Gaea. Of course, not all sorcerers know everything because only the eldest have the knowledge and maturity to understand the secrets, but the youngest also know things that even a king doesn't know," said Ivan.

"We now know that the sorcerers are in contact with the South, so what did your brothers from the South tell you about these creatures?" asked King Dilandau, with the same kind of curiosity King Van had.

"Well, these creatures actually are from the South," explained the old man.

"What?" asked all who were present in unison.

"So the South wants to conquer us?" asked Van somewhat alarmed.

"Don't worry, my lord, if they had wanted to conquer the North, they would have already done it a long time ago." He replied in a serious tone. "Besides Fanelia is the nearest kingdom to the Ilictus forest, and it is also the nearest kingdom to the entire south, so it would have been the first one attacked." He explained.

"What do you exactly mean by that?" asked King Dryden very seriously.

The sorcerer turned to see King Dryden and with an inquisitive tone retorted. "What do you exactly want to know, my lord?"

"Does the South have more power than us? Could they conquer us as easily as you have said?" Asked again the King, with his always-serious tone.

"Yes they are more powerful," answered shortly the old man. But they are not interested in conquering anything other than their own peace." He explained. "The kingdoms from the South are peaceful; they don't want wars, massacres and all of those things."

"So? How is it that these creatures are from the South then?" asked Queen Yukari.

"These creatures are a problem in the South also," replied the old man. "But they've had this problem since some hundred years ago; they were able to contain these creatures in their own limits." He explained.

"And what is happening now?" asked King Allen, the first time he spoke in the entire meeting.

"Well, my lords, the only possible ways to the south are in the Ilictus forest." He started to pace around the circle formed by the seats staring at each face as he walked and explained the situation. "But those borderlines were not the ways that these creatures took to get to the North, because the southern armies protect those borderlines, and they told me that they weren't defeated in any way by these creatures. Also they are very worried about this matter because they didn't have any clue about it all until I sent messages to my brothers asking what was happening."

"Well, Mr. Ivan, you know we trust the sorcerers' clan." King Dryden said. "We trust that you are telling us the truth, but what are we going to do from now on?" He finished with worry.

All those presents started to talk to each other, leaving the old master all alone with his thoughts. _"Well I only hope they agree with me about what I'm going to tell them. I don't know if these people are ready to meet the South!"_

The old man saw the worried faces of all those present in the meeting, and then he started talking again hoping these men and women could understand the meaning of what he was about to say.

"Umm!" Ivan interrupted to get the attention. "Well, King Dryden, answering your last question, I also talked with the head of the sorcerer's clan in the south. Knowing these creatures are a menace both to the North and South, it is understandable that both sides are interested in solving this problem."

"Yes, Mr. Ivan, but if I am not mistaken the South has had this problem for a lot time, so this problem is not new for them," said Queen Yukari.

"Yes, my Queen, you are right but they want to find out how these creatures managed to get to the North and when they can find this information stop them in the South," replied the sorcerer.

"Are you telling us that the South is worried about the North?" questioned Dilandau sarcastically.

Suddenly everyone present stared in disbelief with eyes wide open because the old man was laughing.

"Are you all right, Master Ivan?" questioned King Allen.

After finishing his laugh, Ivan started, "Yes, Allen, I am all right, thank you. Answering your question, King Dilandau, the explanation about why the South is worried about this matter is a very long one, but if you want to know something I will tell you." He spoke with sarcasm in his voice. "Hundreds of years ago, in Gaea three different clans existed: the sorcerers, the magicians, and the warlocks. All these clans used knowledge and hidden sciences. We, the sorcerers have always existed in all of Gaea, but the other two clans only existed in the South. Also the warlocks used the dark powers for their own benefit, so they weren't the most acceptable people in the South. In those times, the South was the most developed, powerful and peaceful part, nowadays they still are. In the other part, the North, there were always wars. The knowledge that we have in many sciences nowadays is here thanks to the South because in times before the separation they always gave us knowledge and advice, but the Northern kings never paid attention to their advice, they even tried to conquer the south. On the other side the Southern kingdoms were under a lot of pressure by the magicians because they wanted the destruction of the North. They said that the north was responsible for the low development the South was having. The Southern kingdoms didn't agree with the magicians about this matter, but when the North intended to conquer the South, that was the last drop, which made the glass overflow. The South stopped the Northern kingdoms, but they couldn't stop the constitution of a new alliance between the magicians and the warlocks. So the war between these two clans and the Southern kingdoms started. With the help of dark powers, they created a powerful army: these creatures that are frightening our people now. Afterwards, the South used its power and closed the frontiers between North and south using, most of all, the ignorance of the Northern people to do it.

So, my friends, this war between the Southern kingdoms and the dark power alliance still exist, and because of this the South is very worried. They won't allow the dark alliance to gain any more land or more evil men to join their armies. Well, I think I pretty much explained the whole matter. Didn't I?" said the sorcerer with a mock in his face.

After the explanation all those present were in silence. The first one to speak was King Van. "Well, I think we don't want either to allow the creatures to get more power than they already have." He affirmed speaking on behalf of everyone in the room. "What does the South want to do?"

When Van finished his question, now with a serious face Dilandau, he said, "If your story is true, then this enemy wants to destroy the North, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but first of all, we need to gather information. We don't know where they are crossing to the North, and we don't know their plans. The only thing we know up to now is their ultimate plan: to destroy the North, conquer the South and then establish their own government with the guide of the advance of development and science," explained the sorcerer.

Queen Yukari stood up from her seat, and then she questioned, "I don't quite understand. If they are looking for development and improvement, why are they using dark powers to reach their goal? And what happened to the magicians who use white magic?"

"You can say, my lady, that white or dark power depends on the heart of the one who is using those powers. I think when they wanted to destroy the North, their hearts changed and also their powers and magic," replied Ivan.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Allen.

"I think the best thing to do is to join our forces with the South. Right now five of the best people from the South are coming to the North to investigate and analyze the situation. The best course of action is for five of us join them and together find out what is happening and how to stop this enemy," said the sorcerer.

"Why us?" asked Dilandau. "We can also send our best men to investigate."

"Because I think, my lord, you, who are here are the best people in the North." He explained. "You are the most distrustful man I have ever met and the best with the sword besides King Allen and King Van." He said with smiled in his face.

"King Allen also is the man who understands political matters the most." added duke Chid.

"And King Van thinks with his head and heart, and that would be useful too. Besides he is one of the best swordsmen," agreed King Dryden.

"Well, well!!! I think they have already decided for us. Uh?" agreed Allen.

"Yes I think so," answered Van with a satisfied smile in his face.

"Well I think this will be funny," said king Dilandau. "So tell me my friends." He said referring to Allen and Van. "Have you already fought some of these creatures? You know is quite interesting to feel your own fear growing to high levels when you are face to face with these creatures," added with his usually sarcastic voice.

"Oh! No Dilandau... Are you telling me that you were afraid in battle?" King Van asked mocking him.

"Don't you dare say that, Van!!!!!" retorted Dilandau with increased anger. "I am not afraid of death. I only said that, because this mission won't be easy. These creatures are very powerful. Believe me! And I am sure we will have the opportunity to fight them."

"Don't worry Dilandau we will learn how to fight them, and then we will teach to our people," intervened Allen. Then he turned around to talk to the sorcerer, "are you going to come with us?"

"Yes of course," replied the old man. "I will be there with you and my best apprentice will come with us too."

"Are we going to join the Southerners in this mission?" asked Dilandau.

"I would prefer it so," replied Ivan.

"Where are we going to meet them?" questioned Van.

"Three days from now at the intersection between the Ilictus forest and the way to the "Rosalie" convent, in the south of Fanelia."

"The rest of us..." started to say Dryden. "I think the best will be to stay alert in our countries if anyone needs something. We will be in contact."

"Yes king Dryden," agreed Ivan. "Does anyone have anything to say?"

"I think we all are agree with Master Ivan," spoke Queen Yukari.

"Well I think I have time to return to Aulis and arrange some things there so I will be leaving now to get more time," said Allen moving his butt from the seat in a hurry.

"Me too," added King Dilandau. "So I will meet you there in three days."

"Well Master Ivan it seems that you and I will go together to the meeting," said Van.

"I have the same duties in my temple like your other companions king Van so I think you will go all by yourself to the meeting. I'm very sorry, but before this mission I need to arrange things," said also with hurry the old man.

"Don't worry old man. I need to arrange things here too," said the king.


	2. The encounter

I don´t own nothing about escaflowne, only the idea of this fic.

The encounter

Please be careful. Merle said with worry.

Don't worry sister I will be okay. Van answered. You will be in charge when I am away. Are you agreeing with that? He asked.

Yes of course! Merle answered half-hearted. You always let me in charge when you are away, so why this time would be different from the others? She admitted.

But this time I will let Vargas to stay here to help you. Van explained.

Why? Merle asked surprised. I can manage all the things here without any help, don't forget I am use to do that. Besides Vargas is more needed with our army than here in the castle. He is our best captain and also our best man. You know that. Merle explained.

Yes sister but this time things are different, he will stay here with you to help you. Van said finally. Well I need to be going to the meeting place. He added.

Goodbye brother. Be careful will you? Merle whispered to him while she was hugs him. Giving a tender kiss in her forehead, he let go of her, and mounted his horse.

Bye sister, take care of all! He greeted, riding off the castle.

In another place, King Dilandau was in his way to the meeting point.

_Uh! I hope to get first to the meeting than that good for nothing king of Fanelia. I will show him who is the best of all. Uh! I am furious. I cannot stand him and now I will see him in the same mission for who knows how much time! Ah! I hate him! _Dilandau thought. He was so concentrated thinking bad things about the Fanelian king that he did not see a girl seating in the middle of the road, but fortunately his horse did and stopped in his tracks right behind the girl, startling the youth king

Hey! Get out of my way bitch! Dilandau shouted very angry at the girl.

The girl stood up off the road and turned around to see the face of the man who has shouted to her, then with a calmly and tender tone of voice she asked: Sorry I think I didn't hear you quite well. What did you said?

Dilandau looked at the strange girl. He had never seen such a beauty before around the place: Black straight long hair, dark eyes with cold gaze, tall with all her curves in the right places and her provocative clothes made this girl a goddess herself to his eyes. However, he was not the kind of man who could fall in the temptation. Oh no! He was not!

I said get out of my way bitch! He repeated again, while hi was getting off his horse to face her at the same level.

Oh! She exclaimed looking at him in amazement.

Is that the only thing you are going to do? Say "Oh. Get out of my way now! He shouted. This girl was getting on his nerves. I don't care if I have to punch your pretty face! He added.

Suddenly her factions started to change from peaceful ones into a malicious, and madness ones, but she kept her tender and soft voice. You know…. She said like a whispered looking to nothing in particular, but not looking at him. Nobody has ever called me bitch! She spoke this time turning her gaze to stare at him.

Well "bitch" there is always a first time for everything! He replied stressing the word bitch with a sardonic tone of voice.

Suddenly she closes the distance between both, until she was inches from his face. He stared into her eyes startled: _What is she doing? Why I am felling so attracted by this unknown girl? _Ahhh! ……… The girl punched Dilandau in the stomach. He falls on the dirty road squirming with pain. Ahh! Bitch you will pay for this. Aja,ja,ja! She started to laugh. What are you laughing for? I am the king of Zaibach and I swear I will make you pay. He shouted to her with angry.

She stops her laugh and stared at him with a malicious smile. I don't care who you are. She said while she was approaching to him again. He stared at her with wide eyes. Nobody insult me and gets rid of it without a painful pay! She said and then she knocked him out.

Hours later…

_Pain… So much pain…. Ahhhhhh! Where am I?_ Dilandau woke up felling a hard and continuous pain in his back; something was hitting him with a monotonous knock. When he recovered his consciousness, he realized what was happening. A horse was dragging him, but that horse wasn't his horse. He also was tied from legs to arms. He couldn't move. He could see his horse traveling at the right side of the other horse. Then he saw her! The same girl that hours before has knocked him. She was riding the other horse, and then his rage grows up at high levels.

What are you doing stupid bitch! He shouted with such kind a rage he didn't know he could feel. I am a king! Ahhhhh! He shouted with pain.

Ops! Sorry for that rock. I didn't see it, but if you shut your mouth, I promise to pay more attention to the road and avoid the futures rocks. She said stopping the horse and turning upside down to see him. And don´t worry I am not planning to kill you or anything like that, I am only want to give you a painfull pay.She added.

Are you sure you will do that? Another woman who suddenly appear infront of her in the road asked.

You don´t believe me? She asked to the woman turning around to see this woman in the face with a challengeable look.

Well the only thing that I am certain is that you like the man you are dragging with your horse. Otherwise he would be dead by now. Am I right? Or not? The other woman questioned her with a mock in her face.

What can I say! You know me better than anyone!. She said with resignation.

Yes I do Alexia, yes I do! The other answered very quaiet.

What road did you take to get here? Because I hadn´t seen you before on the road. Alexia said with a firm voice and questioned eyes.

I took a short cut. She replied.

Meanwhile Dilandau was waching all the scene in silence. He had heard all the conversation between the grils, and he wasn´t sure what to do.. One side of him was telling him to tease her and insult her even more, and the other side was telling him all the opposed things: to be shut up and be good to get to be free soon. But after all he was a man with a particular personality, and you can call him masochistic if you want. This Alexia girl was something unique or at least for him so he started again…..

Well! My ladies I am really sure you two can go on with this talk later. Now Ms bichy Alexia I give you my apologies for the rudeness I showed you before, but don't you think I have paid enough for that? Interrupted Dilandau.

What did you call me? Alexia shauted to him, turning around abruptaly to see him again.

I am the king of Zaibach Ms. So I think that title give me some rights to say and talk about everything I want. Isn´t it? Said Dilandau doing mocks with his face to her.

This is it! I am tired of you! You will get what you deserve now! She shouted desmounting her horse and walking fast to him meanwhile she was throughing knives to him with her glare.

Uh! Alexia? The other girl called her with doubt in her voice, like if she wasn´t sure to talk to her at the moment.

What do you want Hitomi! Alexia shouted turning around to see her with a death glare.

Ahhhh! Whispered Hitomi with indecition. I think I need to be going. You know how Isacc reacts if we get late at a meeting and we are very late right now. She said with shame for interrup her friend from what she was going to do.

Ok don´t worry. I will be there too in a few hours when I finish whith this pretty king that we get here! Alexia told her dryly and then she went to Dilandau.

What are you going to do my little girl? Dilandau teased her. Are you going to kill me or are you going to punch me again?

I am going to punch you very hard, that´s what I am going to do, and then I will carry you with me like if you where my pet o better my slave! She told him, her eyes sparkling and her face showing and evil smile.

For a little moment Dilandau was afraid but then he sourrended to whatever ´s going to happened.

Hitomi for the other side started to move leaving them alone.

At the meeting point two strangers were waiting for some days now. One of them was a youth with long straight black hear tied in a ponytail, black color eyes, very tall. Two prominents earrings were in each of his ears and a large black tunic was hiden all the features of his body. The other man was older, maybe he was in his lates fourties, he wore the same black tunic and he was also very tall. His hair was a mixing with blonde and white, and he had deep blue eyes.

You must be Isacc the master of the sorceress from the south. Are you? The sorcerer Ivan who ´ve just arrived with his apprentice to the meeting point asked to the older man who was already there.

Yes I am! The man answered. And you must be Ivan the master of the sorcerers from the north. Am I right? He asked aproching to Ivan with an smile in his face.

Yes I am! Is nice to meet you at least my brother! The master from the south greeted him shanking hands.

After many years of talking with you only by letter I must say I am very glad to meet you! Isacc said.

Well I thought you would be older than you are! Ivan told. I won the master title when I was fifty and if I don´t remember wrong by that time you already were the master from the south! Really there are a lot of things I don´t know nothing about the south! He finished to say.

Well if you need to know we don´t use to live much! Our people usually died young and only a few reach their old age. Isacc replied with a lot of sadness in his voice.

Master Ivan was perplexed because of the answer his brother gave him, he didn´t want to push the subject deepest because it wasn´t the time and the moment to do it, so he made a mental note to not forget to ask about the matter later and quickly change the subject of the conversation.

Well why don´t we make the presentations Isacc? This youth at my side is Henry, he is my best aprentice. Ivan introduced him.

Henry a fifteen year old boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, quite short high and a little stout, greeted them. Hi! Is a pleasure to me to meet you!

Well thank you Henry and this is Aeolia! Isacc introduced his partner. I could say he is almost my aprentice! When Isacc finished his last sentence Ivan quickly saw him with a questioned and surprise look but his surpise was cut when Aeolia talked.

Nice to meet you too! Aeolia answered with a very rash voice.

At that very moment Ivan went up to Isacc and asked him in a wisper. "What do you mean he is almost your aprentice? I don´t get it"

Isacc replied in the same tone of voice. " Well, he is interesting in the sorceres history, has the ability and knowlegde to became one of us, but he also has some birth responsabilities. Because of this I said almost my best aprentice" He finished his explanation.

"I still don´t undertand why!" Ivan went on.

"He is a prince. Isacc explained. "He doesn´t have the time to be my aprentice all the time, but even so he is the best of all the aprentices I have. Also please becarefull how you or your people talk to him, he doesn´t have much patience" He finished.

"Well I must say you the southers have strange manners and forms to do things" the north sorcerer said laughing. "And don´t worry we will be carefull with him" then he added. When did you arrive to this place? It seems like you were camping quite long time here?

"Yes we were". He answered. "We arrived four days ago. "

"And why is that? We had agreed to meet us here today! He asked with strangeness.

"Yes we had Ivan, but the best southers are not exactly the most responsibles, specially when we are talking about time. So I told them to come here four days ago expecting they would arrive at least four or five days late." Isacc did all his explanation.

When more Ivan talked with the souther master, more he realized that the south was very different in all the ways you can imagine, and he wondered what would happened with the crash cultures. But in that precise moment his lines of thoughts were interrupted when king Allen arrived followed by King Van and he went to greet them. " Hi my kings. How are you?"

"We are very good Ivan, thanks for your concerning!" Allen answered for him and Van.

"Well so! May I do the introductions?" He asked to them.

"Yes of course master we would be very glad with that" Van said smiling first to Isaac and then waching straight in the eyes to Aeolia with a serius face. "_I don´t know why I have this bad feeling that I won´t get along with that guy and I don´t even know him yet" _Van tought to himself.

"Well first of all, he is Isacc the master of the sorcerers from the south." Ivan started the introductions pointing to Isacc. " And his partner is Aeolia his almost best aprentice" he went on pointing to Aeolia. "And this kid here is Henry my best aprentice" He finished.

"I am King Allen from Aulis and is a pleasure to me to meet you" Allen greet them with a reverie face.

"And I' m Van King of Fanelia and is also a pleasure to meet you" Van said with an smile. "And why did you say he is almost his best aprentice?" Van asked.

"Master Ivan!" Henry cut the conversation. " Someone is coming" he added.

All the present turned around to see who were coming.

"Hitomi!" Isacc explained. "You are late! I was expecting you here four days ago! " He repressed her with a serious voice.

"It wasn´t my fault Isacc" she answered while she was desmounted. "It was Gatti´s foult. You know? He was supposed to be travelling with me but I lost him in the middle of the road. I traced him for some days but then I gave up because I couldn´t find him." Hitomi explained fast.

Van was astonished. This girl was beautifull, long sandy brown hair, green eyes, atletic body, and a lovely voice. All the things a man could want from a woman. Ok from his point of view of course.

"Always the same" Isaac answered with a harsh voice. "Hitomi I want to introduce you to Ivan the master of the sorcerers from the south. Henry his aprentice. And the King of Aulis, Allen Schezard. And the King of Fanelia Van Fanel," He introduced them.

"Uhhhh. Hello. I am Hitomi" She said only that to them, then she turned her face to Aeolia and went up to greet him. "Hello Aeolia. How are you my lovely and violent friend?" She asked him with a wide smile in her face and then she gave him a hug.

Aeolia smile to her.

"I am OK!". That was his short answer smiling to her.

"And Hitomi what do you do in the south? Of course if you can tell us" Allen spoke.

Hitomi only saw him but she didn´t replied, was Isaac who answered for her.

"She is the Queen of the Bright silver Kingdom in the south"

Hitmoi looked at him puzzled and then she asked him. " Am I a Queen? Because you know I can´t remember the coronation part Isaac. I think you are making a mistake here. She added with confident in her voice.

"Of course you can´t remember Hitomi, because you missed that part for the theird time, or don´t you remember you would had been in Platea two months ago to your own coronation, but you never appearded?" Isaac explained almost screeming to her and losing his patience. Hitomi in the other side was surprised, well, all the presents were surprised. "So your councelors and I decided to became you a queen without your presence, because we ended to the determination that you would never be in your own coronation. And don´t tell me that story that you forgot it! He said screeming the last sentence.

"But Isaac I really forgot about that. I had to take care of some more important matters in those times" She answered him very quiet, showing any emotion in her face.

But Isaac went on with the discussion. "Yes how to gamble more and more. Don´t you? Because play and gamble is the only thing for you to worried the most.

"Well" Aeolia cut the conversation. "I think we need to talk about more important things now"

"No we can´t " Ivan replied. " We need to wait for the others two of you and for one of us, that are meesing in this meeting."

"Yes you are right" Said Van. "I wonder what happened to Dilandau. I thought he would be the first to arrive, specially when he is always competing with me" He spoke with a little evil smile in his face.

"You said Dilandau?" Hitomi asked him startled.

"Yes, Dilandau the king of Zaibach. Why?" Van asked her.

"No, nothing" She replied thoughtful. "Ahhh! Master Isaac I think I have to do something I forgot to do near hear, so I must go now to finish it. Ok? So I will see you all in a few hours more. Bye! She said with a nervous smile.

"No you can´t Hitomi!" the master told her. " We need to do a lot of things and when the others arrive we can´t be waiting for you again" He said in a reproching manner.

"Ok" Hitomi said with decition. "I will tell you what I know"

"What are you talking Hitomi?" this time was Ivan who asked.

"First of all I lost Gatti near the convent, so he will take a few days to arrive here, specially because he was interestaing in the novices from that convent." She explained.

"He is a casanova" Aeolia informed to every one.

"Second when I was coming to here I met Alexia in the road, she was fighting with a man" Hitomi said.

Fighing? Aeolia asked. She usually kills or tortures. He explained.

"Well not exactly, she was dragging him with her horse and the last time I saw them she was starting to punch him again, at first I thought she liked the man , because she didn´t kill him when he insulted her, but he insulted her again and she lost her control and there is when I left the place." Hitomi informed them.

"And? I still don´t undertand the point you want to reach with this Hitomi" Isaac questioned her.

"That man said he was the King of Zaibach, Dilandau? And because of that I want to go to there to stop Alexia to kill him?" She retorted with a lot of sarcasm.

"I can´t believe this!" Shouted Isaac histerically. "The first approach to the north and you do this kind of things! Hitomi don´t you know that kill for nothing is a bad thing? How could you leave them alone without doing nothing?

"You are not specially an Angel Isaac!" Hitomi shouted him. "You were the one who teached me when I was a kid the basical rule: first kill, then ask."

"Because that´s the only way to survive in our lands, but I thought I also taught you how to differentiate the evils from the goods " Isaac replied with a harsh voice.

"You taught me that too? I don´t remember that!" She said with an innocent face.

"Please Mrs. We can take this a little easier?" Allen started. "We all here have our own faults. For example I am also a casanova like your friend Gatti. Dilandau is very violent and he likes to insult an tease the persons.Van has bad mannered and he is always very stubborn. So how you see we need this meeting to be work out for good, for our people." He finished his speech.

"I am not bad mannered and stubborn". Van said to him very serius. Hitomi turned around to see him straight in his eyes and said whith an evil smile."Yes you are, and a pig-headed too"

"How could you say that ? You just knew me some minutes ago. You don´t know me at all to affirm that" He asked her very angry.

"I don´t know! I am just know that" She teased him.

"She is coming" Henry who wasn´t in the centre of the conversation but waching the surroundings advice them.

"Who is coming Henry?" Ivan asked him.

"A girl in a horse, but she is taking with her another horse, and it seems that she is dragging something" Henry answred.

"Must be Alexia" Hitomi said.

Many thanks for all the people who reviewed this story and very sorry for the delay in the update. Also very sorry for the grammatical mistakes and all of that in the chapter, but inglish is not my first language, but I hope to improve my writing and my inglish grammatical in the next chapters. This story will be very long, but hopelly I will be updating soon.


	3. The Culture crash

I don't own anything, only the idea of this fic.

First of all, many thanks to all the people who took the time to review this story, and I'm very sorry for the delay in the update.

* * *

The Culture crash.

"Alexia, Alexia, Alexiaaaaaa." Isacc was screaming like mad. "What did you do? Are you crazy? Don't you see he is the King of Zaibach?"

"Relax Isacc! Nothing happened," was Alexia's calm reply.

"What are you talking about? Don't you see? He will need at least five days to recover from the injuries you made on him!"

"And?" she replied as calmly as she had before, walking away from him.

In another part of the same place…

"Uh! I think I have something broken!" said Dilandau lamely, touching his back.

"Yes, you do! Your ego!" Van answered from behind, showing a smile of satisfaction.

"Maybe, maybe Not," he replied quietly with a strange smirk.

Van obviously was taken back by the answer. He was expecting for an anger burst or something similar from him but no! All he got was that quiet answer, oh, and the smirk, of course. He could swear it was one of… happiness?

"Whatever!" was all he said. "Anyway, Ivan told me to ask you if you could at least ride a horse? Because you know they don't want to camp here and there is a town a few miles away where we can stay for a few days, while you get better and the other guy from the south shows up?"

"And how the southerners plan to let their partner know where they will be?" Dilandau asked, surprised at the sudden change of plans.

"I don't know. They said that this guy called Gatti will find his way to them one way or another. Can you ride a horse?"

"Sure! It won't be a problem for me."

"Prepare yourself then. We will get going in an hour!" Van said no more and walked away to meet the others.

After a few hours, they almost reached their destination. Dilandau and Alexia were the only ones silent in the group, the rest were talking about anything that came to their minds.

Yet, others only listened, like in the case of Hitomi, who was nearly bored to death.

The cause of the possibly decease?

The King of Fanelia…

So she had only two choices; kill the person next to her or, effectively, die of boredom.

Hopefully she didn't have to choose.

"Uhmm… There is something bothering you?"

"Yes!" she snapped. "You."

Well, that was something he wasn't expecting at all.

"I only asked you about Fanelia! Not the complete history of Fanelia!" She said in an irritated tone. "I didn't come here to learn history! You know!"

She was angry indeed… That he could tell.

"Sorry?" was the only thing he could think to say at the moment. The southern queen was very angry and to say the truth, he didn't understand quite well why.

"Uf! Don't worry but next time do me a favor, will you?" She asked him with a malicious grin on her face.

"Yes, of course!" he answered with a happy smile.

"Don't talk to me ever again. Really! You are tiresome and I can't stand that kind of people." Then she turned away and speeded up her horse until it was far enough from him.

Meanwhile, the king of Fanelia was left speechless. He wasn't used to be treated in such a way, or maybe he did? That girl, queen or whatever, had said in his face that he was boring? He was boring?

Unfortunately for him, someone had heard the entire conversation.

"So, so! We are boring. Aren't we? "

"Shut up, Dilandau!" said Van very angry.

"At least I was beaten physically by a girl, and not emotionally like you!" Dilandau teased him.

"I said… Shut your mouth up, Dilandau!" Van yelled through clenched teeth. He couldn't stand this situation; his worst enemy was making fun of him and in front of everybody?

"Ok, take it easy!" he said, rising up his hand as a sign of peace.

"Well my friends, finally we've reached Dolavon, or better known by the name of the beer town," pronounced Mr. Ivan to the rest of the group.

"Beer town?" asked Alexia.

"Yes princess! This town is known because of their variarity and quality in beer," answered Ivan.

"Really?" exclaimed at the same time Alexia and Hitomi, with a happy smile on their faces.

"Why are they happy?" asked Van to Dilandau in a whisper.

"I don't know," replied Dilandau, frowning at the girls.

After a couple of minutes, they stopped at one of the inns looking for some rooms to stay. Well, only Isacc, Ivan and their respective apprentices. Alexia and Hitomi were the first ones to leave the group to go find a bar where to try the local beer and food, and of course, Allen went after them because he couldn't leave two lovely girls alone in a strange town.

Or at least that's what he said to the rest of the group, and for Van and Dilandau, they were more interested in insulting each other than anything else, including in the case of Dilandau, his own injuries. Of course that was until they found out that the girls and Allen weren't with the group any longer and went to find them.

Allen and the girls stopped by a small bar with a multicolored façade. More like a circus from Allen's point of view, but that was not the only thing that called his attention. At the entrance of the bar was a man, a tall one, with grey color eyes, well built body and long, brown hair. He had a mischievous grin plastered on his face and went straight forward to greet them when they dismounted their horses.

"Hello, my beautiful ladies. How have you been?" said the stranger as his eyes wouldn't leave the women in front of him.

"Gatti!" said a surprised Hitomi. "I was expecting you to be here but in three or five days, not now!"

"Yes!" added Alexia. "What happened with the novices?"

"Both of you know me better than anyone!" Gatti answered with a sigh.

"You got tired of them," Hitomi affirmed.

"Uhum!" Allen cleared his throat.

"Ah! Gatti, this is King Allen from Aulis!" Hitomi introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Allen," Gatti shook Allen's hand.

"He is also a Casanova, Gatti," Hitomi added.

"Is that so?" asked a very surprised Gatti. "Well this trip will be funny indeed, then. I hope to be able to exchange some secrets of the Casanova science with you!" he said very happy.

"I hope so," replied Allen. The happiness was contagious.

"Well, why don't we continue with this conversation on the bar, please?" Alexia requested them with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yes, you are right," Gatti answered.

At the bar…

"Excuse me!" Gatti said to a waitress with his wonderful smile and his seductive voice, which he uses to conquer women.

"Yes?" answered the girl, almost melting because although Gatti was talking with her, Allen was giving her the same smile.

"Could you find us a table for four, please?" This time it was Allen who spoke, using the same techniques Gatti had utilized before.

"O…Of course, please come with me" replied the waitress.

"I think we do a good team together. Don't you think?" Allen asked Gatti.

"I agree with you!"

"Uhhh, I am hungry," said Alexia taking a sit.

"Me too," replied Hitomi, doing the same.

Meanwhile outside the bar…

"I think we found them," said Dilandau signaling their partner's horses to Van.

"Do you really think that Allen, the princess and the queen will be in there?" The king of Fanelia asked, amazed of the place. "This seems to be more a circus than a bar," he added.

"Well, it will be better to make sure they're in there!" affirmed Dilandau as he entered the bar, followed close by Van.

"Well, they are here Dilandau!"

"Yes and I wonder who the other guy is." he said, eyeing the group from the back with a frown.

"And he is sitting in the middle of the girls," Van added sulkily.

"While Allen is sitting in front of them all alone."

"I don't like this Dilandau."

"Me neither!"

"I think we must check on them!" said Van with a suspicious voice and went forward to meet them, followed by Dilandau. But when they got to the table the first one to speak was Dilandau.

"Hello, Hello" He greeted them. "I hope there is more place at the table for the both of us. Right?" He didn't wait for answer and took a place next to Allen while Van did the same next to Dilandau.

"Dilandau, Van," Allen was the first one to speak. "May I introduce to you Mr. Gatti from the south?"

"So, you are the one the southerners were waiting for?" That was Dilandau's rude answer.

"Yes! Nice to meet you, I am Gatti, the king of Dracma!"

"And I am Van, king of Fanelia, nice to meet you."

"Fanelia, you said?" he asked. "Hitomi dear, that's the country that is near yours. Isn't it?

"Yes, Gatti. The only thing that separates our kingdoms is the Ilictus forest."

"Can you stop this already? I'm very hungry and we haven't even ordered yet!" Alexia cut off the conversation angrily.

"Sorry for the delay, princes," said Dilandau. "What would you want to have?" He asked softly, taking the menu from the table and checking it.

"I didn't know Dilandau could sound like that," said Van to anyone in particular, but of course everyone on the table heard him. "This is disgusting!"

"If I am disgusting when I use my softly voice, then cover you ears and I will cover mine when I heard your stupid voice again," he replied icily.

"I want all what's in the menu," Alexia said to Dilandau cutting the start of a new fight between the two.

"What?" He asked her, not believing his ears.

"I already told you, I'm very hungry so I want the entire menu." she repeated.

"I think I will have the same, I'm starving too!" Hitomi added.

"I agree with you, I will follow your example," added Gatti

"But… are you sure?" asked Van to his companions "There are like thirty different plates and about ten deserts!"

"Yes we are sure Mr. King," replied Hitomi with a teasing voice.

"What are we going to drink?" questioned Gatti.

"I don't know, what do you suggest? Two or three beer barrels will do, Hitomi?" Asked Alexia.

"I think four or five barrels will be enough, remember we are six," she suggested with a shrug.

"Too much food is not good for the body my friends, and the same goes for the drinks, specially beer or wine," Allen interfered.

"Don't worry, we are used to these kind of banquets," Gatti affirmed.

After a few hours, the plates were clean and the barrels, dry. Of course Allen, Van and Dilandau had finished within the first hour. But the others? It took them almost four hours to finish everything they had ordered. It was awesome to see the quantity of food the girls had eaten and the beer they drank and how easily two drunken and beautiful girls could pick up a street fight. Also, how easily two kings got beaten -not from the man they were trying to protect the girls, but for the girls themselves.-

Meanwhile, the other two sovereigns conformed with just watching the whole fight, laughing at the stupidity of the other two.

Allen and Gatti were the same characters but with a different face and place of birth, because the other was the exactly the same.

* * *

Well that's all for now. I hope to be able to update soon. Again many thanks for all the people who reviewed the story and many thanks to my beta reader M-X. 


End file.
